Power supply systems are pervasive in many electronic applications from computers to automobiles. Generally, voltages within a power supply system are generated by performing a DC-DC, DC-AC, and/or AC-DC conversion by operating a switch loaded with an inductor or transformer. One class of such systems includes switched mode power supplies (SMPS). An SMPS is usually more efficient than other types of power conversion systems because power conversion is performed by controlled charging and discharging of the inductor or transformer and reduces energy lost due to power dissipation across resistive voltage drops.
Specific topologies for SMPS comprise buck converters, boost converters, and flyback converters, among others. Both buck and boost converters typically make use of an inductor whereas a flyback converter isolates a load and may multiply the voltage conversion ratio through the use of a transformer. Component selection and circuit design become increasingly important when SMPS are used in high voltage applications.
One issue that arises with respect to operating SMPS in high voltage applications is cost. Due to the various positive attributes of SMPS, they are often used as converter circuits in high voltage applications, but the cost of the circuit increases when the voltage is higher. As the voltage increases, issues arise with driving the switch and isolating various components. Some systems address these issues by using a type of device that can withstand high voltages and using boosting circuits to drive these high voltage devices.